


Like Some Sort of a Family

by BubbaKnowlton



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, au where Weyoun 6 and the baby changeling are still alive, vaguely implied Odo/Weyoun 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Anon requested on Tumblr 'can i get some weyoun 6 with a dog drabble please and thanks'Odo gets a dog for Weyoun and the baby changeling to complete their family.





	Like Some Sort of a Family

**Author's Note:**

> u know,, the person didnt ask for the baby changeling to be in this but i love writing Six as a proud co-father of a baby goo so Koss is in this.

**Like Some Sort of a Family**

“Oh! What a delightful creature!” Weyoun crouched down to pet the chest of the four legged animal that Odo had just let into their quarters. The creature had run around sniffing, its tail wagging in what Weyoun assumed was excitement. It came up to him and made a loud sound, and sat down at his feet, tongue lolling out of its mouth. It sniffed his arm and blinked at him. “What is it?”

“It’s called a dog. An Earth mammal, non-sentient.”

“Dog,” he repeated. It was a nice word. “Is it one of the human ‘pet’ species?”

“Yes. It’s also a female.”

Her fur was mostly brown, with some black on her back and ears, and her face was very wrinkly. She had long, floppy ears, and she didn’t mind when he lifted them up. “She’s very droopy! Is that normal?”

“For her type, yes. She’s called a bloodhound.”

“What a strange name.”

“Human law enforcement used to use them as trackers, since they have a great sense of smell. I read about them in a few of the older novels I read. Where’s Koss?”

The young Changeling burst free from Weyoun’s shirt, startling the dog, and Weyoun quickly caught them before they could fall to the ground. He clutched them to his chest. The dog made another sound. “Koss! Do you need to do that every time you’re in my shirt?” They cooed apologetically. Unable to stay upset with them for more than a few seconds, Weyoun quickly forgave them and patted the top of the lump they were currently shaped as. “It’s alright. I just don’t want you to fall and get hurt, little one.”

“Does Koss hide in your shirt often?”

“They like cuddling. It makes them feel warm and safe.”

“Ah.”

The dog came back, and Weyoun patted the top of her head. Koss morphed an arm so they could touch the dog too. They purred softly, happy to feel a new texture. Weyoun put them on top of the dog, and they oozed over her neck, keeping their arm formed to continue petting her. The dog didn’t seem to mind.

“So… is the dog ours?”

“Yes.”

“Oh! Really?”

“Yes. I was talking to Chief O’Brien and decided to get us a dog.”

“Why?”

“Well… I was telling him about our arrangement looking after Koss, and he told me that we were like some sort of a family-” Weyoun beamed, and Koss gave a happy chirp. “And he told me all we were missing was a dog. So I got us a dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> what happened previous to this:  
>  _Miles: bloody hell, you all live in the same quarters now? you’re all like some sort of a family, now, aren’t ya? Goodness, all you’re missing is a dog.  
>  Odo, short-circuiting at the word family: w-we’re not a family. (internally: we ARE a family. a dog? we need a dog?? where do i get a dog???)_
> 
> They name the dog 'Dog' and O'Brien goes 'Odo, buddy, I was just kidding' when Odo tells him he got her.
> 
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @oblio-k


End file.
